The present invention relates to a process for measuring complement-dependent cytotoxicity mediated by anti-HLA antibodies by means of intracellular ATP loss determination.
The process of the invention is suitable for HLA typing of human lymphoid cells. It is also appropriate for anti-HLA antibodies detection in the serum from subjects sensitized against histocompatibility antigens(polytransfused patients, multiparous women, organ graft recipients).
One of the main advantages of the invention process is that it can be entirely performed automatically.
The invention also relates to a device for ATP determination by automatised micromethodology.